nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Malese Jow
Tulsa, Oklahoma, U.S.A |Row 4 title = instrument |Row 4 info = Singing |Row 5 title = genre |Row 5 info = Teen pop, Rock music |Row 6 title = occupation |Row 6 info = Actress, Singing, songwriter |Row 7 title = years_active |Row 7 info = 2001–present |Row 8 title = website |Row 8 info = Official Myspace Official Twitter }} Malese Jow (born February 18, 1991) is an American actress, singer and songwriter. She is best known for playing Geena Fabiano, a girl interested in fashion and designing her own clothes on the Nickelodeon television teen sitcom Unfabulous, and Anna, a teenage vampire on The CW television teen drama The Vampire Diaries. Personal life Born as Elizabeth Melise Jow in Tulsa, Oklahoma, Jow moved to California with her mother and siblings when she was 9 years old. Jow's father is Chinese American, while her mother has Cherokee ancestry. She has a younger sister and two younger brothers. Career When she was 6, Jow appeared on Barney and Dellaventura, but her acting career took off when she landed the role of Geena Fabiano in the Nickelodeon television series Unfabulous alongside Emma Roberts. Geena was Addie Singer's diva best friend, obsessed with fashion and designing her own clothes. The teen sitcom lasted three seasons and earned Jow several Young Artist Award nominations. Since the shows ending in 2007, Jow has appeared in Bratz:The Movie as Quinn and has guest starred on Wizards of Waverly Place, portraying the role of famous actress, Ruby Donahue. In 2008 she guest starred on The Young and the Restless as Hannah, and in 2009 she portrayed "Look-alike Carly" on iCarly, another series on Nickelodeon. That same year she acted in The Secret Life of the American Teenager as Gail and Disney show Hannah Montana as Rachel. She also made a cameo in the 2009 movie Aliens in the Attic. In 2010, Jow appeared in the first season of The Vampire Diaries (The CW). She played the part of Anna, a vampire that seems to have evil intentions, but just wanted to set her mother free. She tries to use Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) to approach the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), but ends up falling for him. In the season finale, she tells Jeremy that she plans to leave, and gives him a vial of her blood so that he can become a vampire and join her. The first season ends with Anna attempting to protect Jeremy and the citizens of Mystic Falls from an imminent vampire attack when she is captured and killed by Jeremy's uncle, John (David Anders). Jow appeared in ABC's 2010 movie You're So Cupid! as Megan, and played Alice Cantwell, the best friend of Christy Lee (Brenda Song), in the film The Social Network. She also guest starred on an episode of TNT television series Leverage. She is currently starring in the Nickelodeon television series The Troop as Cadence Nash. In 2011, she guest starred in Big Time Rush as Lucy Stone and in the series Desperate Housewives as Violet. Jow will appear again on The Vampire Diaries' third season. Music career Singles * Caught Up in You * Mista DJ * Where You Belong * Go Go * Left Waiting * Hey Oh * No Better * Red Light * Turn Away * Sound Of Summer * He Said She Said * Live 4 Today * You Had It All * You Left Me In The Air Filmography External links * * *Malese Jow Interview Category:American actors of Chinese descent Category:American child actors Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American rock singers Category:Live Actress